A delve into the mind of
by emeCe
Summary: Traducción-. Serie de one shots desde distintas perspectivas sobre la relación Edward/Bella. Incluye los POV de los 7 Cullen y de Jacob.
1. Edward: Monster

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes pertenecen a _Stephenie Meyer_ y la historia a _Subtlynice_, yo sólo me adjudico la traducción.

* * *

**Summary:** Mientras Bella duerme, Edward tiene tiempo de pensar sin interrupciones. POV de Edward de su relación con Bella. Situado después de _Crepúsculo_, antes de _Luna Nueva_.

* * *

**Monstruo**

Ella duerme –un ángel en los brazos de un monstruo. Sé que no tengo derecho a ella, esta belleza caída del cielo para atormentarme. Ella es un recordatorio constante de lo que no puedo tener; de lo que nunca tendré. Un alma pura, una vida humana. Inmaculada, inocente, sagrada.

Y sin embargo, estoy feliz de tenerla en mis brazos. Murmura suavemente en sueños, soñando cosas agradables. Susurra mi nombre, y me pregunto por milésima vez qué es lo que ella ve en mí –la razón por la que está conmigo, esta despreciable criatura que soy.

Su esencia me llega y el veneno llena mi boca instantáneamente. Sé que debería moverme, pero su calor es tan embriagador como el aroma de su sangre, y me quedo. Su cabello oscuro se extiende a su alrededor, contrastando con su pálido rostro. Siempre se ve tan hermosa cuando duerme. Permito a mi mente vagar, y por el más breve de los momentos imagino cuan adorable se verá cuando ya no necesite dormir más. La imagen que he visto en los pensamientos de Alice tantas veces sale a la superficie de mi mente. Veo a Bella, su cara pálida tan suave como el mármol, su boca curvada hacia arriba en una maliciosa sonrisa mientras me mira por debajo de sus pestañas con esos maravillosos ojos dorados. Esta visión de perfección hace que me olvide por un instante que no tengo alma –¿cómo puede alguien tan hermoso ser un monstruo?

El segundo en el que pienso en esto me disgusto conmigo mismo. No importa lo que Alice vea en el futuro de Bella –ella no será como yo. No la condenaré a una eternidad de infierno por mis propios deseos egoístas. No importa lo que Bella crea que quiere. Ella es humana; puede cambiar de parecer fácilmente. Yo seré por siempre un monstruo. Sé que no cambiaré de parecer. Siempre la querré a ella y sólo a ella. Pero ella es un ángel, y los ángeles no pertenecen a mi mundo. El sitio de los ángeles es el cielo, y cuando ella muera es ahí donde irá. Donde yo nunca podré ir, no importa cuánto trate de arrepentirme por mis acciones.

Si pudiera, lloraría. Gritaría si no fuera por el hecho de que la despertaría. Haría lo que fuera para que nosotros fuéramos iguales, pero sé que es ridículo incluso compararme con ella. Bella es cálida; es amorosa, valiente, honesta, inocente. Su calor, su _esencia_ es como el sol para mí –mi propio rayo de luz de sol que me hace brillar. Ella define la palabra ángel –la sola idea del cielo sin ella es absurda. Yo soy inhumano; _inhumano_. Soy una criatura maldita, un asesino, un demonio sin alma y soy lo contrario a ella. Es mi presa natural y el olor de su piel debajo de mis manos es un doloroso recordatorio de este hecho. A regañadientes, me separo de ella y retrocedo a las sombras. No hace sonido alguno, pero sus brazos se mueven, llegando a mí en la oscuridad, tentándome. Sonrío a pesar de mis pensamientos oscuros y le doy un beso en la frente, antes de envolver su manta más firmemente a su alrededor. Como si sintiera en su sueño que no voy a volver a ella, aprieta su manta, encontrando calor en lugar de mi antinatural gelidez.

Bien. Ella debe estar cálida. Se mantendrá cálida no importa qué. No importa si yo quiero estar con ella por toda la eternidad. Cuando su cuerpo se enfríe será porque su alma se ha ido, y tan rápido como no creo que sea posible, trataré de seguirla.

"Edward," susurra. Me hundo en la mecedora de la esquina de su habitación y escucho ávidamente. Cuando está durmiendo, siento como si pudiera leer sus pensamientos, porque dice lo que piensa en sus sueños. Es _su_ mente la que quiero escuchar más que cualquier otra, y cuando duerme este deseo me es concedido.

Una serie de palabras confusas salen de su boca, y con mis agudos sentidos soy capaz de oírlas.

"Calma… la quemazón… vale la pena… el dolor… vale la pena… Edward… para siempre… dieciocho… no… Edward… diecisiete… para siempre…"

Frunzo el ceño por el lugar al que sus pensamientos la han llevado. La conozco lo suficientemente bien como para saber que desconoce completamente qué tan especial es. Espero que diga algo más, pero parece que ha dicho todo lo que va a decir. Es joven y está enamorada –pero es insensata. ¡Querer ser condenada a una eternidad como un monstruo! Me juro a mi mismo nunca dejar que eso suceda. Nunca sentirá el ardor del veneno en su sangre de nuevo.

Me veo incapaz de estar sentado y mirarla sin tocarla, entonces dejo la silla y me siento en el borde de su cama, acariciando su pelo y respirando su aroma. Hago mi mejor esfuerzo para ignorar el veneno formándose en mi boca mientras la miro, pero el monstruo dentro de mi ansía el cálido líquido pulsando debajo de la translúcida y fina barrera de piel. Ella es fácilmente rompible, y recuerdo el dulce elixir del que bebí no hace mucho tiempo. Sería tan fácil ceder –probarlo una vez más. El pensamiento trae dos emociones conflictivas, y no puedo decir cuál es más abrumadora. La primera es codicia –_quiero_ probarla; escurrirla hasta dejarla seca. La segunda es culpa –culpa y dolor ante la idea de perderla para satisfacer mis propias necesidades egoístas. La idea de ella inmóvil y sin vida es agonizante, y todavía una parte de mi lo quiere y esa es la razón principal por la que me odio.

"Para siempre", susurra una vez más, y yo suspiro.

* * *

**Nota de traductora:** Sé que hay varios one- shots (incluso long fics) desde el POV de Edward situados en éste período. Pero este me gustó mucho.

Los siguientes capítulos no están conectados entre sí. Son de distintos momentos de Crepúsculo y Luna Nueva.


	2. Alice: Imperfections

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes pertenecen a _Stephenie Meyer_ y la historia a _Subtlynice_, yo sólo me adjudico la traducción.

* * *

**Summary:** ¿Cuál es la opinión de Alice cuando los Cullen tienen que dejar Forks?

* * *

**Un futuro con imperfecciones**

Me siento en un escalón de la gran casa que ha sido mi hogar por dos años. Acurrucada sobre mí misma, y con la cabeza inclinada hacia el piso, pero sin mirarlo. Por el contrario, veo el futuro de Bella. Y es exactamente el mismo que antes. Edward está sentado en el taburete del piano delante de mí con la cabeza en sus manos, pero cuando percibe mi tren de pensamientos, levanta su cabeza y me gruñe.

Sonrío con suficiencia, y no puedo resistir restregárselo, sólo un poco. _Cualquier cosa_ para convencerlo a quedarse.

_Se mantiene igual Edward._ Pienso._Nada ha cambiado. Ella_será_una de nosotros._ En mi mente evoco la imagen del futuro de Bella –como un fuerte, hermoso vampiro, con Edward a su lado. Ella se ve feliz de estar ahí. Sonrío.

Veo a Edward y Jasper ambos gimiendo simultáneamente, y la expresión de la cara de Edward se retuerce en una de desesperación. Jasper murmura suavemente en mi oído.

"Por favor, lo que sea que estés pensando, detente. Está matándolo sentir tantas emociones conflictivas al mismo tiempo."

Lo dejo ir, a regañadientes, por el bien de la salud mental de mi marido. Me concentro entonces en mi propio futuro. Sonrío cuando veo que ésta no va a ser la última vez que vivamos en Forks. Volveremos pronto. Cuando veo en el futuro de Edward encuentro las razones de esto. Él se _rendirá_. No durará mucho tiempo sin ella. Menos de un año. Un año no significa nada cuando vives por la eternidad.

"No". La angustiada súplica viene de mi hermano. Trato de no pensar en ello –por la salud de Jasper, pero la visión se vuelve más clara ahora que lo estoy viendo a él; concentrándome en él. Él volverá. Lo veo corriendo a una velocidad sobrenatural a la casa de Bella, trepando su ventana para besarla y rogarle por su perdón. Ella lo perdonará, por su puesto.

Veo la desesperación en la cara de mi hermano, y sé sin tener que mirar en el futuro cercano que el pasará todo el tiempo que esté separado de Bella revolcándose en tal desesperación. _Lo siento._ Pienso._No puedo evitar lo que veo. Volverás, eventualmente. No importa lo que estés planeando ahora, esto no funcionará._

Mi hermano suspira profundamente, y camina fuera de la casa, a ponerse melancólico en silencio. No puedo evitar pensar que esto es malo para él. Para alguien que está tan en sintonía con los pensamientos de otras personas, hace malas decisiones en lo que se refiere a sus propios pensamientos. Su decisión más reciente ha demostrado eso.

Mi marido, sentado al lado mío, frota mi espalda confortándome e instantáneamente me siento mejor. Sé que es por su influencia, y me siento levemente culpable por estar pensando obsesivamente en mis propias opiniones sobre dejar Forks y a Bella, cuando Jasper está sufriendo una culpa mucho peor que el resto de nosotros en este momento, debido a su comportamiento en el cumpleaños de Bella. Le sonrío con gratitud, y aprieto su mano tranquilizándolo. No son necesarias las palabras entre nosotros –él ya sabe cómo me siento y puede saber que no lo culpo en lo más mínimo.

No quiero dejar Forks. Forks ha sido mi hogar por dos cortos años, pero ha pasado tanto en ese corto tiempo. Lo más importante ha sido el cambio en Edward. Quiero a mi hermano, de verás lo hago –pero veo la manera en la que ha cambiado. Antes de Bella era el hombre que sobraba sin siquiera darse cuenta de ello. Era malhumorado, irritable y solitario incluso más de lo que es ahora. Forks ha cambiado a mi hermano para bien, y dejarlo lo destruirá. Destruirá la dinámica de la familia cuando nos vayamos. Edward no se quedará con nosotros por mucho tiempo.

_¿Puedes escucharme Edward?_ Pensé enfadada. _¡__No funcionará! ¡Serás miserable! ¡Volverás!_

No hubo respuesta de afuera, lo que debía significar que Edward estaba fuera de alcance como para escucharme. Podría mirar al futuro inmediato de Bella, pero Edward me lo había prohibido.

_Bella._ Ya la veo como una hermana. Nos he visto como hermanas tantas veces en mis visiones. Ella ya es parte de nuestra familia, y anhelo el día en que ella sea igual a nosotros en todas las maneras posibles. Una verdadera Cullen. Cuando Edward no vaya a tener que estar constantemente preocupado por lastimarla y Jasper no tenga que batallar con su sed de sangre. He querido a Bella incluso por más tiempo que Edward, porque la vi venir, vi cómo ella completaría nuestra familia. Cómo ella completaría a Edward. Bella, con su naturaleza torpe, cálida, será extrañada terriblemente por todos nosotros. Incluso Rosalie extrañará su presencia un poco –_cualquier_cosa por tener a Edward de vuelta a la normalidad.

Al menos tengo mis visiones para asegurarme. Nosotros volveremos por Bella. Pero mis visiones son tan imprecisas –¿qué si algo cambia? ¿Qué si algo en el futuro de Bella determina lo que pasará, pero no lo veo hasta que sea demasiado tarde? Tal vez la furia de Edward valga la pena, sólo para ver cómo Bella se las arreglará sin nosotros.

No le dije adiós esta tarde. No adecuadamente. Deseo decirle adiós ahora, y prometerle que volveremos pronto. Por un instante fugaz veo mi propio futuro –me estoy despidiendo de Bella. Ella está confundida, angustiada y en pánico. Decido en contra de eso. Tal vez una ruptura limpia _sea_ lo mejor después de todo. Quiero que ella sea feliz, pero si se comporta de esa forma conmigo dejándola, ¿cómo reaccionará ante el adiós de Edward?

Me prometo que no miraré. Realmente no quiero ver a Bella en tal sufrimiento. No me gusta el plan de mi hermano, pero lo he aceptado. Es _su_ futuro después de todo, no mío. Además, sé que volveremos.

Suspiro y me reclino en el hombro de Jasper. Voy a extrañarla.

* * *

**Nota de traductora:** A pesar de lo _triste_ del momento, me encanta. Será porque Alice es uno de mis personajes favoritos, o porque esta autora escribe de maravilla. Es una de las pocas que creo que escribe a Alice como _realmente_ es en la Saga, y no como _se cree_ que es en FanFiction.


	3. Jasper: Love

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes pertenecen a _Stephenie Meyer_ y la historia a _Subtlynice_, yo sólo me adjudico la traducción.

* * *

**Summary:** POV de Jasper de la primer visita de Bella a la casa de los Cullen. ¿Qué emociones puede sentir?

* * *

**Nota de autor:** Esta historia se enfoca en los cuatro tipos de amor, definidos por los antiguos Griegos. Ellos son:

**Philos:** amor entre amigos

**Storgo:** amor afectivo o familiar

**Eros:** amor romántico o sexual

**Agape:** amor incondicional

* * *

**Amor**

Los nervios se han ido, siendo reemplazados por una emoción diferente. No hay miedo. Esto me sorprende un poco. Le habría dado vueltas al asunto más tiempo, pero mi querida, dulce Alice está tirando con delicadeza de mi brazo –sin dudas viendo algo que va a pasar pronto y le está dando a su hermano y su… _humana_ algo de espacio.

"Ella me gusta." Declara Alice y le sonrío a pesar de mi confusión.

"Te ha gustado por meses," me burlo. "Por mucho más tiempo del que Edward lo ha hecho."

Alice sonríe abiertamente; una traviesa sonrisa que calienta mi muerto corazón. Sentir las mismas emociones repetirse hacia mi cuando le devuelvo la sonrisa es abrumador, y me olvido por un momento de Edward y su humana; simplemente concentrándome en su sonrisa y en las emociones que nos rodean.

Mis sensibles oídos captan una silenciosa risa desde arriba. Es mi hermano riéndose, y me sorprende no reconocer el sonido inmediatamente. Desde que apareció Bella, las emociones de él me han confundido frecuentemente. Siempre puedo saber qué miembro de mi familia está sintiendo qué en cualquier momento, por sobre las emociones que muestran. Independientemente de lo que Rosalie esté sintiendo, siempre hay una pizca de orgullo, anhelo y autoconciencia. Los sentimientos de Emmett son siempre francos, honestos y desvergonzados. Los sentimientos de Esme están siempre determinados por lo que cada uno de nosotros siente. Rectitud y compasión son siempre las emociones más fuertes de Carlisle. Mi pequeña Alice es siempre misteriosa; sus emociones nunca responden al presente, si no al futuro.

¿Y Edward? El odio por si mismo era común. La autocompasión también. Estas emociones siguen ahí, incluso ahora –pero hay una emoción más fuerte abrumándolo, y a ella también. Amor.

Me confunde por un momento –no estoy acostumbrado a sentir tal emoción irradiando de Edward, por alguien que no sea de su familia. Especialmente cuando ésta emoción es una poderosa, compleja. Hay muchos tipos diferentes de amor y sólo uno de ellos había sentido de Edward antes de este momento.

Como empático, conozco los tipos de amor bien y he estado sometido a todos ellos desde que encontré a Alice. Están _filia_, _storge_, _eros_ y _agape_. Carlisle siempre emitió más _agape_ que cualquier otro –su caritativo, amor religioso siempre ha venido primero. Esme por otro lado está llena de _storge _–su instintivo amor de madre brilla por nosotros. Alice ama todo –_filia_ es la segunda naturaleza para una persona cálida y amistosa como Alice. Emmett y Rosalie siempre apestan de _eros_ cuando están juntos –a veces el deseo sexual entre esos dos es demasiado para mí como para manejarlo.

Hasta ahora, Edward ha estado libre de _eros_, _storge_ y _agape_. _Filia_ era el único amor que él mostró, y se contentaba con esto. Me siento, reflexionando su cambio. En este preciso momento, todas sus emociones excepto una están enfocadas en la chica. Está orgulloso de Carlisle por alguna razón, pero ignoro esto, y me concentro en el amor.

La _Filia_ que él tiene por ella es entendible –está fascinado con la pequeña cosa. Está claro que ella es algo que le gustaría conservar a su lado durante el mayor tiempo posible.

Su _storge_ por ella –_eso_ me sorprende. Su amor es instintivo; protector –como un animal protegiendo a alguien más indefenso del peligro. Que irónico. Me hubiera reído, pero estoy demasiado impresionado como para emitir sonido.

El _eros_ que siente por ella es el más sorprendente de todos –y aún, sé que sus emociones por ella eran más fuertes antes. Sin embargo, ahora que ella está aquí con él, sus emociones han aumentado con su presencia. El _eros_ en su relación es fuerte –y hace a todos más fuertes con la idea de que será por siempre insatisfecho si Edward la mantiene humana. Me pregunto cuánto tiempo tomará para que ambos sufran de combustión espontánea debido a esta abrumadora insatisfacción con su situación.

_Agape_ es raro de sentir de Edward. ¡Tal religiosidad ardiendo de un hombre que cree que está condenado a sufrir por toda la eternidad! Pero su _ágape_ está enfocado en una persona –Bella. Me pregunto cómo la ve –qué es lo que lo hace sentir de esta manera hacia ella. Cuando pienso en mis sentimientos por Alice, obtengo mi respuesta inmediatamente. Ella es el ángel que me ha salvado hace tantos años atrás de mi pasado infernal. Desde que la conocí, me he sentido renacer. Puedo entender y coincidir con el _agape_ de Carlisle con _ella_ a mi lado. Aplicando los mismos pensamientos a la situación de Edward, puedo simpatizar con él completamente. Él es un hombre que ha muerto por dentro, pero encontró una nueva razón para vivir de vuelta; muy parecido a mí.

Soy sacado de mis pensamientos por una diminuta mano en mi hombro. Alice me sonríe.

"Puedo ver truenos en Forks." Chilla alegremente. "Y lluvia, y relámpagos, ¡muchos de ellos! ¿Quieres jugar a la pelota?"

Río libremente ante su juguetona broma y la atraigo a mis brazos, dejando embargarme por las emociones de arriba.

"Vamos," dice tranquilamente, sonriendo mientras tomo su mano y la sigo. Se dirige al cuarto de Edward y me siento un poco temeroso sobre entrar en él en un momento tan privado, tan poderoso. Como estamos afuera, escuchamos un gruñido juguetón y la voz de la chica contestando a una promesa no dicha.

"No lo harías."

Alice suelta una risita, obviamente prediciendo lo que pasará inminentemente en el otro lado de la puerta. Levanto mis cejas, pero ella simplemente se ríe y presiona un dedo sobre sus labios.

Escucho un grito apagado; un golpe como si algo golpeara la pared en la habitación delante de nosotros. Unos pocos comentarios burlones después, Alice interrumpe con un golpe en la puerta.

"¿Podemos entrar?"

La escena más extraña se presenta delante de mí –Edward con la humana sentada _en su regazo._ La atmósfera de la habitación es pura, alegre, con un poco de vergüenza viniendo de la chica. Nunca he visto a mi hermano tan despreocupado. Sonrío a pesar de mí.

* * *

**Nota de traductora:** ¿No es súper dulce?


	4. Rosalie: Change

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes pertenecen a _Stephenie Meyer_ y la historia a _Subtlynice_, yo sólo me adjudico la traducción.

* * *

**Summary:** A Rosalie no le gustan los cambios. La relación de Edward y Bella ante sus ojos. Situado durante _Crepúsculo.

* * *

_

**Cambio**

Esto es despreciable

Ella –_esa human__a_– sabe todo. Todo. ¿Cómo pudo Edward hacernos esto? Podríamos habernos quedado aquí durante algunos años antes de tener que empacar y mudarnos de vuelta. A este ritmo, no estaremos aquí ni siquiera para el fin de la semana. Todo lo que quiero es que las cosas vuelvan a ser como eran hace unos meses atrás. Cuando todo era normal y como debía ser. Antes que _Bella Swan_ viniera a Forks aparentemente decidida a complicarnos las cosas.

¿Quién se cree él que es? Persiguiéndola a plena luz del día, hablando con ella constantemente, agarrándose de cada lenta palabra humana. ¿_Quiere_ él que nosotros suframos? ¿No se da cuenta del peligro al que nos está exponiendo? Sé que probablemente me esté escuchando, pero en este momento no podría importarme menos. _Quiero_ que me escuche, así entiende qué tan egoísta está siendo. Le doy tres días como máximo antes de que se rinda y rasgue su garganta. Él tendría que haberlo hecho el primer día que la conoció. Hubiera levantado menos sospechas que si lo hace ahora.

La miro directamente y sé por su expresión aturdida, como un ciervo atrapado por unos faros, que ella ve el odio ardiendo en ellos. Bien. Ahora con suerte estará asustada de nosotros y se largará como ya debería haberlo hecho. Y después no importará si Edward la mata. De hecho, entonces, creo que estaré encantada de dejar que Edward la mate.

Un amenazante siseo aleja mis pensamientos de la inminente desaparición de Bella, y no me atrevo a mirar a mi hermano –sé por discusiones que hemos tenido sobre la chica Swan que él estará furioso.

_Bien. Espero que en tu enojo le rompa el cuello. Nos haría a todos un favor._

Su voz es tensa mientras le explica mis pensamientos a su nueva mascota, editando la mayoría de ellos –tratando de hacer sonar más amable a su hermana supongo. Como si fuéramos una perfecta pequeña familia que nos cuidamos los unos a los otros todo el tiempo.

Bueno, lo éramos. Hasta _ella_. Todavía lo estoy cuidando, pero él se niega a escuchar. Se niega a preocuparse por el resto de nosotros. ¿Por qué debemos tener opiniones sobre lo imprudente que está siendo? Siempre supe que tenía un bajo concepto de sí mismo. Esto obviamente es otra excusa para golpearse a sí mismo. Destrozando una inocente vida humana.

No es que ella pueda ser llamada inocente, ya no. Ella sabe lo que es él, y todavía no está corriendo. Ella es tan despreciable como él. Desperdiciando su vida humana en _él._

Él cree que soy _yo_ la que no está siendo razonable. No lo dice –es demasiado caballero– pero puedo darme cuenta que lo piensa. ¿Es tan poco razonable extrañar a mi hermano? Él ha cambiado desde que la conoció y si fue para bien o no, no me importa. Él está diferente. Y no me hablará más. Escucha mis pensamientos y se niega a responderlos.

Y _la chica Swan_. ¿Por qué ella de todas las personas? Ella no es nada especial. Ella es simple, patética, y juzgando por las conversaciones que tuvo con él en estos últimos días en la cafetería, no es demasiado inteligente. Quiero decir, honestamente. Su lenta, lerda mente no pudo siquiera procesar por qué cazamos en un área rodeada por osos. Idiota.

Nunca respondo bien al cambio. Odio cuando tenemos que empacar e irnos. Odio cuando tenemos que cambiar nuestros documentos falsos o cambiar nuestras historias para evitar sospechas. El único cambio real que hubiera aceptado sería el normal, los cambios de la vida cotidiana. Como los cambios en el cuerpo de una mujer humana cuando está por tener un hijo. O los cambios por los que los humanos pasan cuando van envejeciendo y volviéndose más sabios.

Pero no puedo tener esos cambios. No desde mi último cambio humano. Mi cambio de humana a vampiro. Si no fuera por la presencia de Emmett en mi vida, estaría molesta con Carlisle por transformarme en lugar de dejarme morir.

Capto el reflejo de mi perfección en el vidrio de la ventana delante de mí, y sin poder evitarlo sonrío, con orgullo. Puede ser que no haya elegido esta vida para mí misma, pero tiene sus beneficios. Como las mejoras de mis ya existentes exquisitos rasgos. Algo que Bella Swan nunca tendrá. En 1933 cuando fui transformada, descubrí que no me llevaría bien con Edward en absoluto. También encontré grosero que demostrara tan poco interés en mi; ¡era la cosa más hermosa que el vería alguna vez! No conocí una persona que igualara mi belleza, ¡pero el parecía no ser consciente de ello! No fue hasta que visitamos Denali que su aparente falta de interés por las mujeres dejó tranquila a mi mente. Seguía siendo igual de hermosa que antes –Edward simplemente no tenía interés en mí. No tenía preferencia por ninguna mujer y punto.

Pero ahora… ahora, está claro que tiene una preferencia. Por Bella. Así que ¿por qué no yo? Estoy feliz con Emmett, y me alegro de que él no demuestre preferencia por mí porque no tengo sentimientos de ese tipo por él. ¡Pero aún así! ¡Ella no es nada! ¿Qué puede haber visto en ella que no haya visto en mí tantos años atrás?

Alice se para de repente y le da un beso suave a Jasper en la mejilla, susurrándole suavemente en su oído, antes de despedirse de Emmett y de mí. Oh sí. Su viaje de casa con Edward para asegurarse de que él no decida, después de todo, probar un bocado de la chica mañana. Veo como la ansiosa Alice intenta decir hola calmadamente, sin asustar o intimidar a Bella. Mientras Alice se va bailoteando, veo a Edward despedirse. Sus palabras son tiernas, y toca su mejilla suavemente, con gran esfuerzo.

No me gustan los cambios. Bella Swan lo ha cambiado él.

* * *

**Nota de traductora:** ¿Necesito repetir que _amo_ cómo esta autora se mete tan bien en estos personajes?


	5. Emmet: Thunder

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes pertenecen a _Stephenie Meyer_ y la historia a _Subtlynice_, yo sólo me adjudico la traducción.

* * *

**Summary:** ¿Qué piensa Emmett de la relación entre Edward y Bella? POV de Emmett cuando se conocen.

* * *

**Trueno**

Si no fuera por el hecho de que ningún miembro sano de nuestra familia apostaría alguna vez contra Alice, podría jurar que escuché un oso. Pero Alice le prometió a Edward que no habría animales salvajes alrededor esta noche –Edward no quería que de repente alguno de nosotros sintiera la necesidad de cazar si Bella iba a estar ahí, así que le hizo verificarlo minuciosamente.

Rosalie alza una ceja ante el sonido, y veo a Esme olfatear, luego sonríe.

"Es Edward." Dice suavemente. Bufo. Edward nunca ha sido propenso a reírse a carcajadas en todo el tiempo que lo conozco –que es mucho en comparación a la duración de la vida humana promedio. Pero yo también huelo –y la esencia de Edward llega a mi nariz, junto con un aroma mucho más atractivo. Un humano. Rosalie huele también, y lo comprende.

"Despreciable." La oigo murmurar, y sonrío un poco ante el evidente desagrado de mi esposa con nuestra invitada.

"¡Vamos Rose! Se amable."

Ella sólo me mira de mala manera, su perfección angelical contorsionada en un ceño fruncido que todavía haría a la sonrisa de la modelo más hermosa del mundo verse débil y vacía. Me río de su expresión, pero me detengo rápidamente cuando ella cruza los brazos y mira hacia otro lado. Sé que debería apoyarla, pero Edward está feliz ahora. Está disgustada por la seguridad de nuestra familia, pero creo que no tiene razón para estarlo. Está celosa de la humanidad de Bella, pero como le digo en broma –nunca sería tan cuidadoso como Edward si yo estuviera en su posición. Si mi Rose fuera humana probablemente terminaría exprimiéndola. Ella sonríe y relaja un poco su postura tensa. Sin embargo, cuando ve a Edward aparecer de los árboles frunce el ceño nuevamente y se para, caminando elegantemente hacia afuera para unirse a Alice.

Contemplo esta reacción por un momento, antes de caminar con Esme para unirme a Edward y Bella. Ella se ve nerviosa, por lo que caminamos a una velocidad normal. Deseo caminar más rápido –estoy al mismo tiempo incrédulo y fascinado por cómo esta chica ha cambiado a mi hermano– pero me preocupa que si muestro mi verdadero entusiasmo pueda asustarla. Ella se ve tan aprensiva ya de por sí.

"¿Es a ti a quien hemos oído, Edward?" Le preguntó Esme.

"Sonaba como si se estuviera ahogando un oso." Bromeé, un poco decepcionado al ver que _era_ mi hermano y _no_ un oso pardo. Lo que daría por una buena caza ahora. No quiero asustar a Bella, por lo que mantengo ese pensamiento para mí mismo, pero veo la boca de Edward moverse nerviosamente a una sonrisa.

_Oh bien, hermano._Pienso_. Tendré que descargar mi agresividad en el juego entonces, ¿no? Prepárate para perder –gran momento._

"Era él." Bella sonríe, respondiendo a mi pensamiento expresado.

"Bella resultaba muy cómica en ese momento." Replicó Edward, y un trueno se escuchó cuando Alice llegaba a nosotros.

"Raro, ¿a que sí?" Le guiñé a Bella, tratando de sonar agradable sin asustarla. Me sonríe e instantáneamente me siento cómodo con ella. Esta no es una humana que viene a causar estragos a la vida que hemos hecho para nosotros mismos –esta es una inocente niña que ha hecho a Edward diez veces más feliz de lo que nunca he visto antes. Él está casi brillando con sólo mirar a la pequeña cosa. Si no lo supiera, diría que el sol está brillando en este momento.

"Vamos." Dice Alice, tirando de mi mano y llevándome hacia el campo.

_Vamos hermano._ Pienso, sabiendo que Edward me está escuchando._Tendrás mucho tiempo para comértela con los ojos luego de que te haya pateado el trasero._

Se escucha un trueno rugir nuevamente, y estoy ansioso por empezar el juego. Edward nos alcanza mientras corremos, y cuando llega a mi me azota la cabeza juguetonamente –juguetonamente, pero lo suficientemente fuerte como para darle a Bella una hemorragia cerebral. No puedo evitar maravillarme ante la forma en la que consigue mantener el control de su fuerza cuando está con ella.

"Te mostraré 'descargando tu agresividad en el juego,'" Edward se ríe por lo bajo. "¿Crees que estás mal? Yo pasé todo el día con la más sabrosa fragancia que existe y no he tenido ni una sola gota para beber hoy. Fuiste de caza con Rosalie más temprano, y ¿todavía estás fantaseando con esos osos pardos?"

La risa de Alice suena mientras dejamos de correr y me giro a mi hermano con una amplia sonrisa. "Bueno, sabes cómo es con Rosalie y conmigo. Teníamos un poco de privacidad esta mañana y decidimos usarla sabiamente. Hay mucho tiempo para cazar mañana."

Edward hace una mueca mientras pienso en mi perfecta mañana con Rose. "Ugh. Detente. Por favor."

Sonrío ante la evidente vergüenza y molestia de mi hermano. "Perdón, hermano. Trataré de mantener mis pensamientos a un lado."

"Haz eso." Murmura, distraído nuevamente mientras sonríe al ver a Bella riendo con Esme caminando hacia nosotros a paso humano.

Tomando mi posición, pienso en la situación en la que esta extraña pero cálida y agradable chica se ha puesto voluntariamente a sí misma.

Es como… como los truenos. En este momento, los truenos están haciendo estruendo a nuestro alrededor, pero ninguno de nosotros está empapado por la tormenta. Bella está rodeada de personas que pueden matarla antes de que ella se dé cuenta de la situación. Y sin embargo, aquí se mantiene, sin ningún hueso roto en su cuerpo. Alucinante. Ella debe realmente amar a Edward. Edward realmente debe amarla.

Miro a través de nuestro improvisado campo, a mi belleza; mi ángel. Sé cómo es ser humano y ver la belleza de los de nuestra especie. Aún en mi lecho de muerte había estado demasiado deslumbrado por ella como para sentir dolor. Me pregunto si esta es la forma en la que Bella se siente. Me pregunto si este sentimiento la matará, como me ha matado a mí. Mi destino no me molesta –al contrario, me ha encantado. Pero ¿qué es lo que Bella piensa sobre nosotros?

Estalla un trueno nuevamente y balanceo mi bate, dándole a Edward una sonrisa maliciosa.

Que el juego comience.

* * *

**Nota de traductora:** ¿No le quedó genial? Me encanta que no haga a Emmett como un tonto, descerebrado, como lo hacen muchas autoras. Y, seamos sinceras, ¿a quién no le gusta la escena del juego? (tanto en la película como en el libro)


	6. Jacob: Awkward

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes pertenecen a _Stephenie Meyer_ y la historia a _Subtlynice_, yo sólo me adjudico la traducción.

* * *

**Summary:** POV de Jacob en la graduación de _Crepúsculo_.

* * *

**Incómodo**

Allí está. Bella. Sonrío al verla –se ve preciosa, como siempre. Esto no ayuda para nada a mis nervios –todavía me siento inquieto. En realidad aterrorizado, si soy honesto conmigo mismo.

Esto no está bien. No tendría que estar aquí –¡no quiero que ella me odie! Papá ha perdido la cabeza. Simplemente iré a casa y le diré que ahorraré por mi cuenta para el cilindro maestro.

Sacudo mi cabeza malhumorado y estoy a punto de irme cuando veo a Edward Cullen mirarme fijamente. No se ve muy feliz, a pesar de que tiene en sus brazos a la chica más bonita de la habitación. Bella gira su rostro para ver lo que su novio está mirando y protesto internamente.

_Genial. Simplemente genial. Ahora tengo que quedarme. Simplemente voy a pedirle de hablar, eso es todo. Lejos de_él.

Llego a ellos y balbuceo un saludo, tratando de sonreír. Bella está usando un horrible, perfume dulzón –quema mis fosas nasales y me hace arrugar la nariz por lo desagradable. No me gusta. Me agarra con la guardia baja –¿por qué alguien como Bella quiere oler así? Seguramente ella quisiera llevar un perfume más agradable. Uno más rico que combine con su agradable, simpática personalidad.

"Hola Jacob, ¿qué hay?" Me pregunta. Considero la respuesta a su pregunta.

_¿Qué hay? No mucho. Sólo el hecho de que estoy siendo sobornado para bailar contigo, te ves preciosa pero ya estás con alguien, tu aroma es repugnante pero por alguna razón no me importa y estoy preocupado de que ya no te guste mucho después de esta noche.__¿A parte de eso? Ningún problema. ¿Tú cómo estás?_

No me atrevo a decir nada de esto en voz alta –su novio ya está mirándome ferozmente como si pudiera leer mi mente y no quiero hacerme sonar más patético de lo que probablemente debo verme en este momento.

"¿Puedo interrumpir?" Pregunto, mirando a Cullen, pidiéndole permiso.

No habla, pero la suelta y la deposita suavemente en sus pies –uno en un peligroso zapato con taco y el otro enyesado.

"Gracias." Le digo, tratando de ser educado, aunque lo maldigo interiormente por haber conseguido a la chica primero.

Como si supiera que mi cordialidad es falsa, Cullen simplemente asiente con la cabeza, sin molestarse en responder o incluso mirarme. Mira a Bella con una mirada tan intensa que me hace sentir casi culpable por odiarlo. Él obviamente se preocupa por ella –¿Por qué debería odiar a alguien que se preocupa por Bella? Es posible que él se preocupe más por Bella de lo que hago yo –él ha pasado mucho más tiempo con ella que yo después de todo.

Sin embargo, todos los pensamientos de Edward Cullen desaparecen de mi mente en el momento en que pongo mis manos en la cintura de Bella y nos tambaleamos levemente con torpeza –consciente de su yeso y el hecho de que no tengo capacidad alguna para el baile.

Nuestra conversación es tan incómoda como nuestros movimientos –pasé el mensaje de Billy y ella reaccionó; riendo en su mayor parte, pero poniéndose seria cuando mencioné su accidente en Phoenix. Instantáneamente se pone tensa y se enoja cuando se da cuenta de la teoría de Billy.

"Me caí." Dice secamente, de alguna manera arreglándoselas para todavía verse atractiva mientras me frunce el ceño.

"Lo sé." Le contesto con rapidez. Bajo mi mirada a nuestros pies mientras ella habla, avergonzado de que de hecho _quería_ creer lo que mi papá había dicho. Si los Cullen _estaban_ detrás del accidente, tal vez ella estaría mejor conmigo…

Dejamos de tambalearnos, mientras le digo el mensaje final de Billy y su cara se ilumina ante lo absurdo de todo esto mientras se ríe de mí.

"Siento que hayas tenido que hacer esto, Jake." Me dice, de mejor humor ahora.

"No me ha importado demasiado." Le respondo, honestamente. Tuve la oportunidad de bailar con Bella Swan –me convertiría alegremente en el mensajero de mi papá si esta fuera la recompensa. Y he sido pagado bastante bien. 20 dólares y un cilindro maestro. "Entonces, ¿le puedo decir que me has contestado que deje de meterse en tus asuntos de una vez?" Pregunto, esperanzado. Difícilmente podría culparla –las supersticiones de papá han ido demasiado lejos esta vez.

"No. Agradéceselo de mi parte." Dice, siempre educada, incluso cuando tiene una buena razón para no serlo. "Sé que lo hace por mi bien."

No quiero irme, pero cuando le sugiero otro baile, _él_ ya está ahí, y me sobresalto. Por alguna razón, Cullen me intimida más que cualquier estudiante promedio del penúltimo año. Me despido rápidamente y ella me sonríe.

"Claro, nos vemos luego." Me dice. Trato de no pensar mucho en eso. 'Luego' puede significar cualquier cosa, me recuerdo. Tranquilízate, Black.

"Lo siento." Le digo, por lo que parece la milésima vez en la noche. Edward pasa los brazos alrededor de ella, viéndose mucho más feliz ahora y suspiro suavemente antes de alejarme de ellos. Ellos. _Plural_. Parece como si Bella y Edward fueran un paquete, por mucho que deseara que lo que pasó en Phoenix los hubiera alejado el uno del otro. Recuerdo esa vez en que vi por primera vez a Bella en First Beach. Ella parecía tan… interesada. Suspiro una vez más.

_Por supuesto que estaba interesada, imbécil._ Me digo a mi mismo enojado._Estabas hablando de Cullen, ¿cierto?_

Me alejo lentamente de la vibrante música. Al menos obtuve algo de esta noche. Un baile con Bella. 20 dólares. Un cilindro maestro. Y eché un vistazo a cómo se está llevando a cabo la relación entre Bella y Cullen, aunque eso no se ve muy bien desde mi punto de vista.

Oh bueno. Es un enamoramiento, ¿cierto? Se irá. O mejor todavía, sus sentimientos por ella desaparecerán. Y cuando lo hagan, ella se dará cuenta de que yo sigo aquí. Puedo esperar; seré paciente. Cuando él esté fuera del cuadro, ahí es cuando tendré mi oportunidad con ella.

Y luego las cosas serán menos incómodas.

* * *

**Nota de traductora:** Lo que más me llamó la atención de este POV es la forma en que alguien que no es de los Cullen, ni Bella, podría ver a Edward. O sea, _se supone_ que debe ser intimidante. Por más que _deslumbre_ a cualquier mujer, con los hombres… es una historia distinta.

Si bien Jacob no es de mis personajes favoritos, con este one-shot sentí algo de compasión por él.


	7. Carlisle: Time

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes pertenecen a _Stephenie Meyer_ y la historia a _Subtlynice_, yo sólo me adjudico la traducción.

* * *

**Summary:** Carlisle ha visto poco a Edward desde que la familia dejó Forks. ¿Qué piensa sobre la determinación de Edward de dejar que Bella viva una vida humana normal? Situado en _Luna Nueva_.

* * *

**Tiempo**

No he visto a Edward desde hace tres meses.

El tiempo pasa lentamente. Por nuestra naturaleza, siempre encontré al tiempo algo así como un enigma –es un misterio. ¿Quién fue el primero en medirlo? ¿Quién fue el primero en pensar en ello? ¿Por qué nosotros –los inmortales– le prestamos más atención que los humanos? ¿Quién camina lentamente todos sus demasiados cortos caminos y se pregunta cómo su tiempo se agotó tan rápido?

Sólo puedo imaginarme cuan lento le debe estar pasándole el tiempo a Edward.

Su partida nos ha afectado a todos nosotros. Emmett está preocupado, Alice frustrada, Jasper nervioso, Rosalie molesta. Mi querida esposa Esme inquieta como siempre por Edward; el chico que es en tantos aspectos su hijo.

Es natural para Esme preocuparse –ella ha sido como la madre de Edward desde el principio, incluso cuando ella misma era una recién nacida. Incluso cuando viajábamos pretendiendo que Edward era el hermano menor de Esme, ella cuidaba de él como una madre cuida de su hijo. Sus tendencias maternales nunca se desvanecieron. El comportamiento que está teniendo él ahora la preocupa –teme que nunca sea realmente feliz de nuevo. Trato de confortarla, trato de mantenerme optimista por ella, pero yo también estoy preocupado.

¿A dónde ha ido? ¿A dónde irá? No se molesta en mantenerse en contacto. Tiempo, familia y vida parecen haber perdido todo significado para él. Lo último que supe de él, fue que estaba vagando por América del Sur con el único propósito de rastrear a Victoria. Pero ¿qué pasará cuando Victoria ya no sea una amenaza para la única persona que le sigue dando algún sentido a su existencia? Me preocupa que la falta de auto-valoración de mi hijo sea su perdición.

La extraño a ella también. En el corto tiempo que la conocí, aprendí a respetar a Bella y sentir cariño por ella. Más allá de sus muy pocos años, mostró tal determinación y fuerza de carácter para una muchacha humana, la presa que está de pie valientemente entre sus potenciales depredadores. Me pregunto si se da cuenta de la mentira de Edward. Si nos extraña como nosotros la extrañamos a ella. Me pregunto si todavía lo ama, como él la ama a ella.

Todos la recordamos perfectamente. Y todos la extrañamos –incluso Rosalie, aunque nunca lo admitiría. Rosalie extraña la presencia de Edward en nuestra familia, y por tanto extraña a Bella, Bella es lo único por lo que Edward volvería. El resto de nosotros extrañamos a ambos por igual. Es una lucha constante no ir contra los deseos de Edward y visitar a Bella, sólo para controlar si está segura y bien. Lo único que nos detiene es la certeza de Alice que Edward no durará mucho tiempo más. Puede ver lo mal que la separación lo está afectando, y que se rendirá pronto. Es mejor para ellos si él vuelve antes que nosotros. Sólo espero que sus creencias no se metan en el medio de cualquier progreso que él haga.

Las creencias de mi hijo siempre me han preocupado, y a pesar de que las he respetado, me pregunto si Isabella Swan se siente de la misma forma que yo. Él afirma que no tiene alma, que es un monstruo, un enfermo, villano masoquista. Él cree que no puede ser redimido.

Pero ¿cómo Dios puede no tener piedad de mi hijo, desesperado y en conflicto como está? Después de todo, todo lo que él ha hecho ha sido por el bien de otros; por mí, por Esme, por Bella.

Sé que mi hijo es bueno. Y lo creo tan fuertemente como Edward se niega a creerlo. Edward _será_ aceptado como una buena persona en la vida después de la muerte, _sé_ que lo será. Eso no me preocupa. Lo que me inquieta es qué tan rápido la vida después de la muerte puede venir para él. Nunca, en todos mis años he visto algo tan lamentable como en lo que él se ha convertido. Su última visita fue breve, y no estoy seguro de que esto haya hecho algo para aliviar nuestras preocupaciones. Sus ojos eran negros como carbón, pero no cazó con nosotros. Nos habló muy poco a todos.

Estoy seguro que todos estábamos pensando lo mismo; todos estábamos preocupados por él. Pero no dijo nada sobre ello, casi como si hubiera dejado de prestar atención a nuestros pensamientos –como si ya no le importara. Como si ya no tuviera la necesidad de bloquear nuestros pensamientos, porque estaba demasiado insensible al mundo alrededor suyo. Demasiado roto.

Él sabe cómo matar a un vampiro. Sabe que la mayoría de nuestra especie son salvajes, nómades que aprovecharían la oportunidad de una buena pelea. Si no fuera por Alice no lo dejaría fuera de nuestra vista. Al menos a través de Alice podemos seguir sus decisiones. Pero como no ha hecho ninguna decisión completa desde Septiembre, incluso con Alice es difícil seguirlo.

Recuerdo la otra única vez que mi hijo estuvo lejos de casa por tanto tiempo. Esta no es tan mala como lo fue entonces, pero ahora no somos sólo Esme y yo. Ahora hay cuatro personas más preocupándose por él. Edward siempre fue el más difícil de mis hijos, y sin embargo lo quiero muchísimo. Hay tantas veces en las que pienso en mi decisión de 1918 con vergüenza ante mi debilidad. Si no me hubiera rendido ante mi deseo de compañía, él no estaría sufriendo ahora. Nunca hubiera conocido a Bella y no hubiera tenido que dejarla.

Tiempo. Los vampiros tienen una interminable cantidad de él. Los humanos tienen muy poco. Los vampiros nunca olvidan. Los humanos olvidan cosas importantes con tanta facilidad. Bella, mi hija humana se olvidará de nosotros muy pronto. En menos de un siglo ella se irá. Pero mi hijo vampiro Edward no olvidará y tendrá una interminable cantidad de tiempo para deprimirse y añorarla.

¿Se rendirá? ¿Volverá a ser feliz alguna vez?

El tiempo lo dirá.


	8. Esme: Beautiful

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes pertenecen a _Stephenie Meyer_ y la historia a _Subtlynice_, yo sólo me adjudico la traducción.

* * *

**Summary:** Esme Cullen ha estado deseando conocer a la chica que capturó el corazón de Edward. ¿Cuál es su primer impresión de Bella? POV de Esme sobre Bella y Edward.

* * *

**Precioso**

Escucho un fuerte rugido anunciando su llegada. Sonrío para mí misma. Edward ya me ha hablado sobre su desaprobación ante el viejo y peligroso vehículo de Bella. Por otro lado, no me podría importar menos qué es lo que ella maneja. No puedo esperar por conocer a su dueña.

El aroma me golpea al mismo tiempo que el ruido, el latido regular de su corazón. Estoy impresionada por su sonido –no está acelerado de susto, sólo una fracción más rápido que el promedio. Aún así, me mantengo cerca de mi marido, por miedo a asustar a esta niña.

La puerta se abre y ahí están. Edward tomado de la mano con una pequeña chica de mirada tímida. Su piel es pálida, de porcelana. La sangre corriendo debajo de ella es extremadamente visible y me pregunto cómo Edward puede soportar tal vista. Su cabello está tomado en una cola de caballo, remarcando sus grandes ojos y su sonrisa nerviosa.

Mira primero a Carlisle, luego a mí. Su mirada muestra asombro, admiración y nerviosismo. Lo único que no aparece es miedo. Carlisle afloja un poco su agarre alrededor de mi cintura –debe darse cuenta de lo desesperada que estoy por correr hacia esta chica y besarla. Deseo abrazarla y agradecerle por lo que ha hecho por mi hijo. La manera en que él la mira es tan conmovedora, tan alegre que derrite mi corazón. Edward retira con reticencia la mirada de su enamorada para concentrarla en mí, con una sonrisa perspicaz. Ha escuchado mis pensamientos, pero no me importa. En lugar de eso, busco en su rostro las señales que he visto tantas veces en estos últimos meses.

Se mantiene todo ahí –los mismos sentimientos que ha estado mostrando desde que conoció a Bella Swan. Pero están amplificadas ahora con su presencia. _No es el sol el que lo hace brillar realmente._ Pienso para mí misma. _Es ella._ Nunca antes lo vi así.

"Carlisle, Esme," comenzó Edward, con voz cálida. "Esta es Bella."

Escucho con mis oídos de madre lo que otros no pueden captar de esta breve oración. La manera en que sus labios envuelven su nombre con veneración, la forma en que su voz se vuelve más suave mientras hace esta introducción. Permito que Carlisle que se presente primero –no quiero ser la primera en asustarla. No quiero asustarla para nada.

"Llámame Carlisle, por favor." Dice con delicadeza. Recuerdo rogarle a mi esposo por más detalles de su apariencia, en base a lo que él vio de ella en el hospital hace un mes. Pero ninguna de esas descripciones pudo haberme preparado para la visión de su rostro, iluminado con amor mientras mira de vez en cuando a los ojos de mi hijo. No me importa que sea humana. No me importa en lo más mínimo. Mientras Edward siga sonriendo así, todo estará bien. He esperado tantos años para ver ese tipo de felicidad en su rostro.

No puedo esperar más, mis pasos no son tan medidos como esperaba, pero tengo que agradecerle inmediatamente. Me acerco a ella y tomo su mano suavemente. La calidez es la esperada, pero todavía es nueva, y me olvido la mayoría de lo que tengo que decir. En vez de la alabanza y el agradecimiento sincero que deseo expresarle, hablo sólo de mis deseos siendo concedidos.

"Me alegro mucho de conocerte." Le digo, consciente de lo cortas que quedan mis palabras.

"¿Dónde están Alice y Jasper?" Pregunta Edward, antes de que su nombre saliera en la conversación. Para mi horror, Alice baja las escaleras a su velocidad normal. Le lanzo una mirada de advertencia. Edward no debe perder a Bella por nuestro imprudente comportamiento.

Sin embargo, Bella sonríe, aunque se ve sorprendida ante el comportamiento fraternal de Alice hacia ella. Se calma instantáneamente y me maravillo ante su valentía.

_Es tan hermosa Edward._ Pienso, sabiendo que si estuviera viva estaría llorando por lo que veo delante de mí. _Hermosa. La mirada en sus ojos, la calidez que irradia.__No solo su calidez física, sino la calidez personal que ella trae.__Te hace a ti hermoso, también._

"Tienen una casa preciosa." Dice, la belleza de su naturaleza revelándose por sí misma en sus amables palabras. Su valentía es tan profunda que estoy impresionada. Me pregunto si ve la casa como yo lo hago, magnificada por la belleza de sus ocupantes –ella incluida.

"Gracias." Le digo, poniendo tanto sentimiento a mis palabras como es posible. Quiero que entienda que le estoy agradeciendo por mucho más que sólo su cumplido. "Estamos encantados de que hayas venido."

Sonríe, mirando a su alrededor. Es tan perceptiva como Edward me contó, su mirada se detiene en Carlisle y Edward mientras le cuenta la visión de Alice sobre nuestros… visitantes. Su mirada se fija en el piano de Edward, admirándolo.

"¿Tocas?" Le pregunto suavemente.

"No, en absoluto. Pero es tan hermoso… ¿Es tuyo?"

Río ante su inocente ignorancia. "No. ¿No te ha dicho Edward que es músico?" Me resisto al impulso de rodar los ojos. Todo el tiempo que él pasa en casa componiendo, tratando de encontrar las notas perfectas para expresar sus sentimientos por esta niña mientras ella está en otro lugar, sin ser consciente de ello.

"Supongo que debería de haberlo sabido." Dice, entrecerrando los ojos ante su expresión divertida. Arqueo mis cejas de modo inquisitivo. Ella lo nota, y explica, "Edward puede hacerlo todo, ¿no?"

Jasper se ríe con disimulo mientras miro con desaprobación a Edward.

"Espero que no hayas estado alardeando." Le reprendo. "Es de mala educación."

"Sólo un poco." Bromea, riendo de buen grado. Mi desaprobación se derrite ante tal sonido –diferente de cualquier otro que haya escuchado de él antes. Insisto en que toque para Bella.

La música, como ellos, es demasiado hermosa.

* * *

**Nota de traductora:** Último one-shot de esta serie. ¿No es hermoso? [valga la redundancia]. Esme no es uno de los personajes que más me llama la atención, pero este POV es super dulce. Espero que este, como el resto, les haya gustado tanto como a mi leerlos y traducirlos.


End file.
